Of Heaven & Hell
by GoddessKomadori
Summary: Destiel. It starts with a game of 7 minutes in Heaven. Castiel surprisingly realizes he wants Dean in the same way Dean wants him. Dean is conflicted about seducing an angel. 3 chapter story, in-progress. Rated M for future chapters. A shout out to my lovely beta, Narci, for helping me on my 1st published story. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the story itself.


Of Heaven & Hell

Chapter 1: 7 Minutes in Heaven

"A case?" Castiel asked, a small frown appearing.

"Yea. Looks like Lucifer's work." Dean replied as he lifted his bag of weapons into the trunk. Slamming it shut, Dean gets into his Impala and starts the ignition. "Let's go."

Castiel gives him a stare, his face full of confusion. "I'm not going."

Dean shoots his head up. "I need you to. Sam is doing a case of his own right now. I can't do this job alone."

Castiel's jaw tightens. He has a job of his own to do in Heaven but never could refuse Dean. Silently he gets into the car.

Dean smiles at him and pushes a cassette into the tape deck. "Thanks," he says as the radio blasts out 'Highway to Hell.' Castiel's stomach drops and he has a feeling that this is not going to end well.

When they get to their destination they find that the place was trashed. Not abandoned trashed, but frat house trashed with beer bottles and red plastic cups everywhere and a party still going on.

They enter the house, cautiously, and then stop to take in the scene. Dean's face brightens but Castiel's frown reappears when the loud and steady pound of bass from a nearby stereo reaches his ears.

Dean whistles low as he spots a small group of girls looking at them. He gives them a flirty smile and they giggle. "C'mon."

Dean starts to walk away but Castiel grabs his hand. "Dean, I don't think this is a good idea."

Dean gives him a brief smile. "It'll be fine. Let's have some fun." They don't see the girls exchanging looks and smirks.

"Do you guys want to play a game with us?" A girl asks, coming up to them. She has long brown hair and cat green eyes. She's wearing jean shorts and a light pink crop top that shows off her pierced belly button.

"That depends what kind of game you lovely ladies want to play." Dean gives the girl a smoldering smile. "I'm Dean by the way." Castiel stays quiet and Dean raises an eyebrow at him. "And this is Cas."

"I'm Sara." She returns his smile. "And we are going to play 7 Minutes in Heaven."

Cas shoots him a puzzled look. "A game that sends you to Heaven for 7 minutes? That's impossible."

"Oh, believe me, I've been to Heaven multiple times." Sara says, winking at him.

"Are you an angel of the Lord?" Cas stares at her for a long moment. "No, you are not one of my sisters."

"One of your sisters?" Sara asks, frowning at Cas.

"Sorry, he's not from around here. He's a religious nut plus he's a little buzzed." Dean cut in and wraps his hand around Cas's mouth before he could comment further.

"Here buddy, relax." Dean pats Cas's shoulder and grabs a beer from Sara. He opens it before passing it to Cas.

Sara wraps an arm around Dean's neck, guiding him to her friends, after sending a quick text on her cell.

Cas looks at the bottle to Dean, already laughing at whatever Sara had said. Placing the beer on the table next to him without drinking it, he makes a move towards where Dean now sits with Sara when a girl reaches out and grabs his arm.

"Hi! I'm Mandy, Sara's best friend." The girl smiles at him. She has waist long black hair and steel-gray eyes. A light blue baby doll dress flows off her small body.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." Cas states remotely.

"Yes, I know. Sara told me. Follow me." Mandy replies, bemused. She grabs his beer then tugs him up a set of stairs and into an empty room. She lightly pushes him into a dark closet.

"Stay here and be quiet. I'll be right back." She pauses a moment before giving him his beer. "You'll need this." She gives him a small smile, but her eyes show sympathy and she seems hesitant, pausing for a moment with her hand on the door handle. Cas doesn't understand the reasoning behind any of this and wonders how it pertains to the case.

He doesn't get a chance to voice his questions because Mandy shuts the closet door on him, leaving him in the dark. He shifts uncomfortably and sips the deer, wincing at the flavor but continuing to drink from it as he waits.

After a few moments he hears Sara and Mandy, both giggling, and a low manly voice. It's slightly slurred but Cas recognizes it instantly. He feels relieved, glad that he wouldn't be alone in the dark without an explanation any longer. He needs to talk to Dean about the case they that are supposed to be working on.

That was until he hears Sara tell Dean, "Your mystery lover is in there. Have fun, you only have seven minutes, so make the most of them." before shoving Dean in the darken closet with Cas, closing the door shut behind him.

Cas had his open mouth to speak but the words are quickly forgotten as he feels hands on his waist and lips covering his own, pushing him against the closet wall. He is so startled he doesn't make a sound until Dean's wet tongue strokes against his.

What was supposed to be a sound of protest turned into a moan and he closes his eyes. Cas feels Dean's hands tighten, pulling him closer.

Cas thinks about what Dean is doing. He knows humans kiss each other; mostly he had seen people kiss one another on cheeks or chastely on the lips as a polite greeting. This kiss was not polite, it was brutal and exciting and new. This was full of passion and lust and need. This type of kissing made his groin ache.

As if Dean had read his mind he pushed his erection against Castiel's thigh and moved against him slowly. The contact made Cas gasp and his heart pound. Dean bit and teased Cas's lips, sucking seductively on Cas's tongue. Cas boldly licked his way through Dean's mouth and was rewarded with an appreciative groan.

Cas hesitates a moment before stroking his hands up Dean's arms. He's letting himself be kissed and he's enjoying it despite being new to the sensation. Besides, Dean is extremely good at kissing. He might as well let Dean show off his skill at something he was so talented at.

Breathless Dean draws out long lazy kisses upon Cas's mouth before leaving it, which Cas protests with a small sound before he feels kisses along his neck. Cas arches up, offering Dean as much of his neck as possible, the kisses are hot and quick and everywhere. Dean scrapes his teeth along the skin then bites down and sucks.

The ache between Cas's legs intensifies and he moans loudly. He tightened his hands on Dean's upper arms and thrusted his hips forward; the sensation of him against Dean's thigh is pleasant and intense. He ruts against Dean, trying to relieve the ever growing pressure, trying to find some sort of release. The pleasure is all-consuming and he has never felt anything like it but he knows he wants more.

"Your seven minutes are up!" Sara screams in delight as she swings the door open. Mandy snaps a picture. They are both giggling then grow silent as they take in the sight before them.

Dean and Cas are just staring at each other, both are breathless, erections are clearly showing, straining against their pants.

Cas's lips are bruised and swollen. There is a dark red hickey on his neck that seems to be growing darker with every second. His eyes are wide; he seems frozen and is shaking. The only thing keeping him upright is his hold on Dean's arms as well as Dean gripping him by the waist.

Dean's lips are glossy but his teeth are clearly clenched together. His eyes never blink and they never look away from Cas.

Both are staring at each other full of lust. They seem to be straining to get closer but neither of them making the move to do so.

Dean is scanning Cas. From the lips he kissed, to the hickey he bit, down Cas's shivering body that he wants to bring closer to him, all the way down to the erection that made Dean's own cock twitch with need. He got Cas aroused and damn it to hell he was too.

"Dean." Cas whispers.

Dean shoots his head back up to stare straight at Cas. In the sound of his name spoken from the angel's lips he realizes something and it's like it's the answer of a question he never thought of until now.

Jerking away from Cas, Dean storms away. He rips the camera from Mandy's hands and pushes past both girls who are stunned into complete silence. They watch Dean's figure leave the room then slowly looks back at Cas.

Cas looks lost now. They share awkward glances with each other and with a last worried look back at Cas they leave.

Taking a mindless moment Cas fixes his trench coat, making sure the collar is up to hide the hickey. His mind replays the heat filled kisses.

He wants Dean.

Does he want him to be his friend? Yes.

Does he want him to be more than his friend; to be his lover? Yes.

Does he love Dean? Yes.

He knows he has limited his experience of kisses to just observing humans indulge in such actions. Dean was his first.

He knows that kisses usually lead to sex. Dean would be his first.

He knows that sex and love don't always come hand in hand. But he and Dean have a strong bond, no matter what faults possessed by either one or mistakes made, it would still be unbroken.

He wants Dean to be with him and only him he realizes. No more women or games. They have played around each other, making jokes, and having heated arguments for far too long. They have pushed each other too hard; easily to the point where they could have punched each other or been on a bed naked in moments.

His eyes glaze over with that thought. Bare warm flesh against each other, hard kisses, running his hands over Dean's body, his tongue…

Yes, he wants Dean.

He had a small taste of what humans considered Heaven and now he wants more.


End file.
